The Nephilim are our future
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Dean and Castiel are married with a beautiful baby girl named Mary-Jo (MJ). She has problems at school with the other kids, but has never gotten angry, or flipped out and used her powers. Until now, that is.


Dean and Castiel Winchester. Castiel had never had a surname before. He had always used his vessel's surname, Novak, but it felt weird. He felt as if he was hiding as someone else really. But with the surname Winchester? That felt right for him. A place in the world of humans, as an angel. It was what he wanted, and he loved it.

Soon, they decided they wanted to have the apple pie life Sam and Dean had always dreamed of (but slept with a gun, holy water and salt in the drawer, and a devil's trap under every rug they could), and they had a kid. A beautiful baby girl, named Mary-Jo, or MJ as they called her most of the time. She was a Nephilim, after Cas had given her powers. She was adopted, but she looked enough like them to truly be theirs. She had long dark hair, and sparkling green eyes. She would wear a beanie, or tie her hair in a bun on the top of her head. She was fun, and viewed the world with a beautiful light in her eyes.

One day, when she was thirteen, MJ was at school. She was known as the odd kid, what with her powers and all. She was taught to not show them off, but couldn't help herself at times she was able to. However, she never used her powers to hurt anyone. She could never do that. She went to school with Swiss army knife in her bag made of silver, just in case.

Because of her being the odd kid, she was bullied. The jocks and the popular girls would trip her up in the halls, she was tormented and had never fought back. She had told her fathers, with Dean threatening to go down to the headmaster's office and complain, but Cas preventing him, saying that MJ could handle it. However, that night, when Cas was tucking her in and singing her lullaby, Carry On Wayward Son, he said "If necessary, Emmie, use your powers to show them who's boss." MJ refused and claimed she wouldn't go that far.

That day, it was a cheerleader that made Mary-Jo reach her limits. MJ was walking to her next lesson, not being allowed to teleport by her teachers, and she accidently bumped into Holly Preacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" MJ apologized. Holly whipped her bleached blonde hair, nearly hitting MJ's face. Her face was a look of utter disgust.

"You better apologize freak!" Holly declared. MJ's skin tingled with the magic she was aching to use against her.

"I did apologize. I did say I'm sorry." The Nephilim explained. She felt her halo vibrate and her wings try to push themselves out to their full extent, ready to let her smite the ever so perfect girl in front of her.

"Whatever. I'm guessing you must be freak because of your two fathers." The cheerleader in front of her cackled, throwing her head back, her two clones following suit.

"Or maybe it's because Papa's an angel." Before MJ realised what she was doing, she threw her fist into Holly's nose, breaking it. She relaxed, turning to her next lesson.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Winchester?" A teacher said, walking out of his classroom.

"To art, my next lesson." She explained, holding her sketchbook out to the teacher.

"No you aren't. You are going to the headmaster's office." MJ's eyes widened and she trudged her way to the headquarters, as many students liked to call it.

Castiel was furious when he answered the phone call. He gripped the wheel of the 78' Lincoln tight as he drove down to the school. His mind was coming up with reasons why MJ did what she did. I mean, she would have a perfectly good reason. She wouldn't do it just because she could. Little MJ was never like that.

When he reached the school, he could see the black 67' Chevy Impala parked outside. Dean was standing outside of it, standing up straight when he saw Cas park next to him.

They didn't talk as they walked into the school. It was quiet, all the students in their lessons. They made their way to the office in silence, thinking of the possibilities of why MJ had done it. When they got there, they could see their daughter sitting far away from everyone else, a blonde girl with a towel pressed against her nose and black mascara down her cheeks, and two adults sitting next to the blonde girl rubbing her arms like she had been through a traumatic experience.

MJ looked up at them and then looked back down at her feet. Her face was riddled with shame, hatred and worry. Dean and Castiel sat either side of the dark-haired girl. They looked down at her and then at each other. They gently placed their hands against her back and her arms. She pulled her legs onto the chair and hugged them against her chest.

The door opened and a short red head walked out. She smiled politely at the families and invited them in to her office. The families sat down in the chairs. MJ sat as far away from everyone as she could and kept her head down. Dean and Cas sat on the right, holding hands and keeping an eye on their daughter. Holly sat on the chair furthest from the young Nephilim, her parents eyeing the Winchesters with a look of disgust in their eyes.

"Now, Holly, could you tell us your view on what happened?" Miss Bradbury turned to the blonde cheerleader.

"Well, she pushed me and didn't even apologize for it! Then, when I was kindly noting how she didn't, she turned around and punched me! I was only teaching her how she should be polite, and she was so. Rude!" The popular girl explained, making gestures with her right hand as she kept the towel to her nose with her left hand.

"It wasn't like that!" MJ shouted as she stood up, a light bursting, sending sparks everywhere.

"See?! She's crazy!" Holly screamed. "And it's all her two fathers' fault! They raised her this way because they're faggots!"

The more Holly spoke, more lights flickered and threatened to burst. The blinds for the window behind the head teacher shook and clattered on the windows.

"MJ!" Castiel shouted. The dark-haired girl screamed and collapsed onto her knees, the lights and events around them calming down.

Dean and Cas kneeled down beside the Nephilim, pulling her into their arms. They could feel her head shaking against their shoulders, and felt their shirts get damp with her tears.

"We're not mad at you, MJ." Dean soothed, rubbing his hand up and down on her back.

"You're not?" MJ pulled away, several small things like pens and rubbers floating behind her.

"Of course not. You did what we told you to do: fight back." Cas agreed. "But, you might want to drop those things." MJ turned around and instantly the items fell back on the ground. As she turned back to her parents, she smiled sweetly.

"But she punched me! She deserves punishment!" Holly objected in the background. "Ground her! Give her detention! I don't care! She needs to be punished!"

"I have reason to believe," Dean objected. "That you are one of the few students that had bullied my little girl!"

"How dare you accuse my daughter of something so vulgar?!" Holly's mother put in.

"Because MJ told us directly." Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "They were others, but she was definitely one of them."

"OK, everyone, calm down!" Miss Bradbury yelled over the noise. MJ stood.

"Look, Holly, I'm sorry for punching you. I never thought I would react, but when you kept making fun of my fathers…I…it was just a hunter's instinct." She apologized.

Dean and Cas grabbed her hands and guided her out of the room. She pulled her hand away from Dean to play with the golden cross on her neck. Since her father was an angel, and her other father had slowly become religious, but not to the extent of others, she was a bit herself.

"Why did He make people pick on me?" MJ asked the blue eyed angel. He sighed thoughtfully.

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me. Angels are forbidden from falling for humans. I knew it was bad, but I couldn't stop myself." Castiel assured her, laughing a little. "I loved your father from the moment I first saw him. He tried to stab me."

"Why would you do that, dad? Why would you stab papa, I thought you loved him as well?"

"Not back then. He pulled me out of Hell, and I didn't know what he was. I was freaked out and did the first thing I could think of. It didn't work anyway." Dean answered, opening the passenger door to the Impala for MJ to sit down. She sat with her legs still hanging out of the door.

"So it wasn't an angel blade?"

"No, it was a demon knife, could kill demons, but not anything more powerful. An angel blade can kill anything from angel and below." Castiel explained. "Now, go on. I'll follow behind you."

"So, you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Like we said, you did what we told you to do if it got too much for you to handle." Dean comforted. Castiel pressed a kiss against MJ's forehead, and one on Dean's lips. MJ fake gagged in the background, and the men pulled away, laughing.


End file.
